


Visiting

by spikewil



Series: Reunion [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander are 8 and 11 years old, this is a sequel to Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting

They were going to celebrate Micheala and Rupert’s 20th anniversary. Ann had contacted Willow and they arranged for them to visit with the whole group. Mary, Ann’s mother, had formed a protection circle around L.A. and Sunnydale for 48 hours. Therefore Buffy and Dawn could come too.

They arrived in Above two and a half earth years ago. It was strange to think that so much time had passed, but in Above it had been 5 years already. A lot had changed in those years. Micheala and Rupert had picked up the jobs before they were separated. 

A year after arriving back in Above, the Elders made the shocking announcement that they were changing their system. They held a ritual, in which Alex and Liam were told that they would become selectors. With their power to feel children’s emotions, it was decided they were best qualified to choose which child would get which guardianangel. William would be following his in parent’s footsteps. But right now he was too small to understand that this it was to be his future job. He was simply happy, because he was receiving presents.

Ann had had visits from the group on Earth, but she kept it a secret from Micheala, Rupert and the boys. It was meant to be a surprise.

Alex was now eleven years old and together with Liam, who was also chosen to become a selector, he was going to college to learn everything to be a selector. William, being only eight years old was still a brat, but he was slowly starting to understand what his destiny meant.

****Sunnydale*****

Willow had packed her and Tara’s suitcases for their visit to Above and were currently wrapping up the presents. They had visited before; the first time being the ritual. She was so proud of Alex. He was taking this ritual quiet seriously compared to William. The second time was at Wesley and Liam’s wedding. They both looked so handsome. She smiled and looked at the ring she bought for Tara. They’d been together now for seven and a half years and she wanted to marry the gorgeous woman she loved with all of her heart.

Dawn watched as Willow wrapped the presents. She lost herself in her memories. The first time they’d visited, she and Cordy became best friends with William. William became ill after the ritual, he had a running fever and kept throwing up. The doctor was nowhere to be found, and the family was in a panic. She and Cordy stayed with the sick boy and told him stories about themselves to keep William awake. When the doctor finally arrived, he had stopped throwing up and was focused on what she and Cordy were saying. He had asked if Queen C and the shiny girl could stay. The girls smiled and stayed. Cordy and she became friends and in time the friendship turned into a relationship. They were together now, and she had a surprise for Cordy. She had bought a weddingring. She was going to ask Cordy to marry her. She even wrote down her speech. She smiled when she thought how she became part of the L.A.-gang The moment Angel was gone, The Powers That Be had chosen Dawn to replace Angel. Buffy trained her sister and when it was time, she moved to L.A. She was shaken out of her memory when Cordy gave her a kiss.

Buffy sat on the couch between her lovers. They had packed their suitcases and were now waiting for the others to finish. Within those two and a half years the two groups had become tight. She fell in love with Fred and Charles, and they loved her back. She smiled at the memory where Charles told her to call him Gunn. She refused and continued calling him Charles. Only in the bedroom did it occassionly slip out. She was looking forward to seeing her watcher again, she missed him a lot. She even missed Liam. They had adopted a boy named Connor whose parents hadn’t survived the separating. William and Connor were the best of friends.

Fred squeezed her lover’s hand. She knew Buffy had missed her watcher because Buffy had continued writing in her diaries. They were going to be a present for Rupert. Fred looked to her right and spotted the only man in their group. Both Buffy and Fred were proud to call that man their lover.

****Above****

Tara made the powder circle and everyone stepped in holding their suitcases and presents. Tara closed the cirlce and within seconds they disappeared from Sunnydale and appeared in Above. 

They looked around and saw that they were in Mary’s guesthouse. They greeted each other and Mary showed them their rooms and asked them to join her in the kitchen when they were ready. After thirty minutes she heard a child’s voice and warned the others to stay in their rooms until she told them it was safe to go out.

“Grandma, when will Cordy and Dawn be visiting?” William asked.

“William, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” she said to her grandson.

William looked at her with his bright blue eyes and blushed. Mary got suspicious with the way William was looking at her.

“William, what have you done?” she asked the boy.

“I tried to use Alex’s device to contact Dawn and Cordy,” William whispered.

“Show me your hands!” she ordered.

Mary grabbed an ointment to take most of the pain away, but Micheala had to do the rest of the healing. William slowly showed two badly burned hands to his grandmother. She shook her head disappointedly, but was still surprised that William was so determined to get the two girls here. 

“I’ll will see what I can do, alright?” she whispered to the boy. He nodded and went home after she finished rubbing the ointment in. Mary mindsent a message to Alex to put a lock on his device. She didn’t tell him who had touched it, but he could guess.

“You can come out of your rooms now!” She told them. Dawn and Cordy raced out of their room, looking out the window to see a disappearing blond head.

“Was he badly hurt?” “Will he be okay?” Dawn and Cordy said at the same time.

“Micheala has to heal his hands, after that he will be fine. He has touched the device too many times. You know what happens then, Dawn!” she told the girl.

Dawn blushed looked away. The rest smiled at the girl, knowing how many times she had burned her hands trying to use the device.

William was standing outside his home. He saw his parents and brother sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. He looked at his hands and knew he was going to be punished for this. He stuffed his hands roughly in his pockets, and walked into the kitchen. Micheala looked up at hearing a door open and closing. William’s hands hurt very badly; he shouldn’t have stuffed them in his pockets.

“William, you’re just in time for dinner,” Rupert said.

“I am not really hungry dad. Can I skip dinner?” William said, blushing bright red when his stomach growled. 

“William, take your hands out of your pockets!” Rupert ordered his son, hoping it wouldn’t be as bad this time.

FLASHBACK

Alex had run home, said a quick hello to his parents and ran to his room. Rupert and his wife followed him and saw how Alex was putting his device in the case, then into a drawer which he locked. Rupert looked at his wife. They knew Alex only did this if someone had touched his device. They knew instantly who had touched it.

END FLASHBACK

William flinched when he carefully extracted his hands from his pockets. They were bleeding badly; the blisters had opened. Micheala drew her power from the air and healed the wounds on his hands while Rupert held his son still.   
William cried out when his mother healed his hands. It hurt and he wanted to move, but he couldn’t because his father was holding him still. After a few minutes his hands were healed, but they were still sensitive to touch. Normally Micheala let wounds heal slower, but it would have taken too long if William wanted to attend their anniversary.

Alex had watched how William had showed his hands. He was shocked, you couldn’t get those wounds from just touching it one or twice. *How many time had William touched it?* Alex thought.

“How many times did you touch the device, William?” Rupert asked his still shaking son, surprising Alex by asking the question.

“I don’t know, a lot I think.” William whispered, looking at his healed hands. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Alex walked towards his younger brother and hugged him. “We’ll see what we can do tonight, okay?” He whispered in William’s ear.

William nodded, relieved and thinking that he might not be grounded.

His father put an end to that thought by saying they would think about his punishment. They all settled down at the table and started eating.

Mary looked around the group and smiled; each member was in love. “Okay, this is what will happen. Vena and Geae will pick them up and transport them to a room. Barak, Rupert’s father, will guide them to the room. Everybody will be quiet and as the humans do, they will shout ‘surprise’ when they come in. Your presence will be known when they open your presents or when my two grandsons spot you. From that point on you can do whatever you like. We don’t hold something special.” She told them.

“Why don’t you spent the rest of the night here in the house or the garden. But make sure nobody sees you.” Mary said to everyone, walking to her own room.

Dawn and Cordy went back to their bedroom. They had spotted a whirlpool in their bathroom. Dawn turned on the water and drew a hot bath. Cordy undressed herself and then began undressing Dawn. When both women were naked, they kissed and caressed each other. Hands touching breasts, the small of their backs, their asses and last but not least, their pussies. They walked to the pool and stepped in. They sat in the middle facing each other. Dawn let her fingers slid inside Cordy’s wet pussy. Cordy rested her head on Dawn’s shoulder and was moaning. Dawn manouvered Cordy so that she was sitting with her legs spread, her head resting on the edge of the pool and arms spread. Dawn used her magic to form a dick out of her clitoris and pushed inside her lover.Cordy was looking Dawn in the eyes as they fucked. They wanted to come so badly. Dawn began sucking on her breasts hard and even managed to draw some milk from the nipples. Cordy felt herself cumming, Dawn was near her release and pounded into her pussy. Dawn came hard, her cum shooting from her dick into Cordy. They embraced each other and relaxed. 

“Cordy, I have to pee,” Dawn told her lover who had stopped her when she withdrew. 

“Pee in me,” Cordy whispered in her ear. Dawn looked at her and gave her an evil smile. Cordy widened her eyes when she felt a flood of pee inside her vagina. It was so warm inside her, she felt the water leaving her body taking the dick with it. They both showered and went to bed.

Buffy, Fred and Charles decided to walk before going to bed. They held hands and enjoyed the warm evening. Buffy felt horny; they didn’t have time to fuck before going to Above. She started walking towards an open space that was surrounded with thick trees. She touched herself, opening her blouse and showing her breasts to her lovers. One hand went under her skirt and in her panties. Fred couldn’t just watch and she walked to her lover and took off Buffy’s skirt and ripped the panties from her body. She gave the panties to Charles, who took it, smelled and sucked the juices out of the cloth. Then both Fred and Charles kneeled between her legs and feasted themselves on Buffy’s shaved pussy. Buffy gave a cry when she came. After dressing herself without the panties, she ordered Fred and Charles to drop their pants. Buffy was giving Charles a blowjob while fingering Fred. They both came at the same time. When everyone was awake enough to walk home, they found their bed and went to sleep.

Willow and Tara heard Cordy and Dawn orgasm. They had decided to go to bed. But they were the only couple that did go to sleep. They had made love before they arrived in Above.

*If I knew they were going to have sex, I would have stayed with Ann.* Mary thought to herself.

Their anniversary day had arrived. Micheala was going to surprise Rupert with sexy lingerie. He was still sleeping, she was wearing only jarretels with a lace bra. She pulled the sheets off her husband’s body and straddled him. *He must be having a very nice dream for his cock to be hard* she thought. She wanted to be kinky and rough. She had pushed a butt plug in her ass and pushed his cock in her pussy. 

Rupert woke up when he felt his cock being enveloped in heat. He opened his eyes and saw his wife sitting on top of him. He looked at her body and he smiled. “You look beautiful,” He whispered. He began thrusting up as she pushed down. They found a match and were slowly heading towards their climax. Rupert wanted her to come first. He grabbed her ass, that’s when he felt the butt plug. He yanked it out and replaced it with three fingers.

Micheala’s body went rigid, she felt herself cumming hard. She squeezed his cock, but he didn’t want to come. He thought of sometthing else, so he was ready to cum with a single touch.

“Rupert, I want to fuck you in the ass,” She said, looking him in the eye. 

His eyes widened and he nodded. Micheala climbed off and told him to kneel on the bed. She grabbed a strap-on and some lube. “You prepared this?” he asked.

“Yes, I did,” She answered.

She strapped on the plastic dick and generousely lubed it. She then pushed her fingers inside him, one at the time. 

Rupert felt his prostate being hit with every stroke. She soon replaced her fingers with the dildo. She pushed in hard. Rupert started moaning and groaning. He hoped the boys didn’t hear him.

Micheala felt the nubs on the inside of the strap-on touching her clit with each stroke. She moved faster and harder, pumped his cock with her slick fist and then her husband came first, come shooting out of the slit, soaking in the sheets. She came quickly afterwards and fell exhausted on top of her husband. Rupert couldn’t move, he was so tired he fell asleep.

Micheala stood up and started to clean herself up and her sleeping husband.

She was smiling before she joined him in dreamland. But that wasn’t the only surprise he was going to get, but she would wait and tell their whole family what the second surprise was going to be.

Alex and William had made photoframes with two special photos in them. William had remembered how they were complaining that they didn’t have any photos of themselves and their sons at work. So William had looked for photos of their parents together, and he came up with their weddingphoto, 20 years ago. He asked his grandmother to copy it, so he had two. He had showed it to Alex and he showed William a photo of the brothers together during the ritual.

William smiled when he heard his mother laughing in the kitchen. When they walked in the kitchen, they saw their mother kissing their father. Micheala pulled back from the kissing when she heard giggling. She looked down from her spot on Rupert’s lap and saw her two boys standing there.

“Goodmorning mum and dad,” William said, smiling.

“Congratulations with your anniversary!” Alex said.

Each of them gave their presents. Micheala looked at her weddingphoto and cried.

“I can give you something else, if you don’t like it,” William murmured when he saw he made his mum cry.

Before Micheala or Rupert could say something, William ran crying out of the house.

“The photo was his idea, wasn’t it Alex?” she asked her son. He nodded confirming her thoughts.

“I really love your and William’s gift Alex. Excuse me, I have to find my little boy,” She said to Alex.

She ran out of the kitchen and left Rupert alone with his oldest son. Rupert looked at his son and saw teartracks. “Son, we love your gifts. We lost that photo.” Rupert explained to Alex.

“I still remember it clearly. We went back to earth to find a demonchapel. Your mother spotted a beautiful weddingdress in one of shops. She had to buy that one. She was so beautiful in that dress.” Rupert told Alex. Alex smiled. They never talked about their wedding. He leaned into the embrace of his fathers arms and hoped William would be okay.

Micheala found her son sitting under his treehouse. She sat next to him, not wanting to scare him away. “I really love your gift, William. We lost that photo of our wedding. I hadn’t seen it quiet some time. It always brings tears to my eyes. You have given me the best present a mother can wish for, sweetheart,” Micheala explained to her son.

“You really like it?” William said, his face showing teartracks. 

Micheala took a corner of her shirt and cleaned his face. “Yes, sweetheart. I love your’s and Alex’s gift,” She reassured her son.

Together they walked back into the house, spotting Rupert and Alex making pancakes.

“Yummy, pancakes!” Micheala and William said together, then looked at each other in surprise and giggled.

 

They knew something was going on. Micheala’s sisters picked them and the children up and transported them into a room. “Stay here, your guide will arrive shortly and will guide you further,” The two women said.

“Mummy, what’s going on?” William asked.

“I don’t know sweetheart, but we will see okay?” Micheala said to her youngest boy. She was curious herself.

The door opened and Rupert’s father came in smiling and asked them to follow him. They did, the children skipping next to him, asking him all kind of questions. Barak smiled and told them to be patient.

He opened a door and guided them inside. It was dark, the moment the door closed, the lights turned on and everyone was jumping up and down and yelling ‘SURPRISE’.

Micheala smiled and accepted the hug her husband gave her. It took a few minutes before they were able to sit down.

They were handing out presents. Alex and William sat next to their parents, helping them to unwrap the presents. Then there was silence.

Mary gave Rupert Buffy’s gift and Micheala the gift from the entire group.

The humans had gathered around behind their backs. They smiled at the small family. Dawn was glad the kids hadn’t spotted them yet. She wanted the parents to figure it out.

Rupert opened his gift and saw they were diaries of his slayer. He had hoped she would give them to him herself. He prayed that she was happy. He looked at his wife and spotted her crying. He took one look at her gift, and he embraced his wife and children in a tight hug.

Willow and Tara were pleased, they had a portrait made with three different looking families. The first block was a drawn portrait of their wedding photo, but this time with two small boys, a year before they were torn away from them. The second block was how they looked when they were separated. And the last block it was a very recently photo of them in the snow.

“How...who?” Micheala whispered.

“Well, first we found an artist who could draw like this and your mother has helped us,” Willow said, breaking the silence.

Micheala and Rupert turned around, and ran to the group. Micheala hugged Willow and Tara tightly. “Thank you so much, for the beautiful portrait. I love it.” Micheala whispered in their ears. She began thinking of the girls as their daughters. She kissed both on their foreheads. 

Rupert ran to Buffy and hugged her. He let his tears go, he missed her so much. “Buffy! I missed you so much,” Rupert cried.

Buffy let her tears go; she missed him too. They both cried.

William saw Cordy and Dawn standing behind the hugging couples and raced towards them. Dawn saw him running, and she picked him up and spun him round. Cordy then hugged the two until William wanted to be let down. 

“Let me down, I am not a baby anymore,” He muttered. Both girls smiled and kissed him on his cheeks. He giggled, as he wrapped his arms around Dawn’s waist. 

“I missed you two so much,” he said softly. 

“We missed you too,” they said to the boy.

Alex ran towards Willow and Tara, they embraced him and cried.

“Okay everybody missed each other, can you go on with the party?” Charles joked, but was hit in the stomach for it by Fred.

It did break the ice though, and the couple made their way back to the couch and finished opening their presents.

“I’d like to say something,” Micheala started. “Hum.. where should I start? Rupert, I am four months pregnant. We are going to have a little girl in our family,” She promptly said to Rupert. 

Rupert was staring at her face and her stomach, showing a slight bump. He walked towards her and touched her tummy. He kissed her deeply in front of the family. Hearing all the children giggling they stopped and walked to the couch. “Alex, William, you’re going to have a little sister in a few months,” Micheala told her sons.

Alex smiled and hugged his parents. William however was looking like someone told him his dog had died. “William, what’s wrong?” Rupert asked, worried about the expression on his son’s face.

Dawn knew what was wrong and walked behind William. “William, have you told them the dream you had the last time I visited? The one you told me about,” Dawn asked the young boy.

William shook his head. “Why not?” she asked.

“I was scared if I told them they would make kids,” William whispered.

Rupert looked at his wife and picked up his son. William laid his arms around his dad’s neck and together with Micheala and Alex they went a room to talk in private.

“Tell me, William,” Micheala encouraged her son to talk. 

“I dreamed that if you had a another kid you would throw me away. You didn’t need a trouble kid like me anymore. You could raise this one to be like Alex.” He whispered in his fathers’ neck. Micheala plucked her son away from her husband’s arms and embraced her little boy herself. “No, don’t ever think that, sweetheart. It would kill me if I lost you or Alex,” she said, while William continued crying. But after awhile he cried himself to sleep.

“Should we bring him to bed?” She asked her husband. 

“No, because when he wakes up he is going to be hurt if he missed the party,” Alex answered instead of his father.

They walked back in, William asleep in Rupert’s arms. Barak walked towards his son’s family and took the small burden in his arms. Barak walked with his grandson to the dancefloor and started dancing with the sleeping boy.

When William woke up he saw people dancing with him and his grandfather. He looked around and saw that most people had already left, he wriggled himself down to the floor and ran towards his mum. Micheala was hungry and had started eating cake. 

“Mom, is my sister hungry?” William asked his mom, watching her eat a lot of cake.

Micheala looked from the cake to her youngest son and back to the cake. Rupert saw it and smiled when his wife put down the cake and started dancing with her son.

Soon only Micheala’s family and closest friends were left. Dawn and Willow looked at each other and both stepped towards the two ladies standing in the middle, kneeled with one leg on the floor and together they said:

“Cordy, Tara, I love you with all of my heart. You make me laugh and cry, sometimes even at the same time. I couldn’t live without you.” they said, kneeling on one knee and presented the rings to their lovers. “Will you marry me?”  
They knew of the fantasy Cordy shared with Tara.

The rings were presented to the girls, who were gaping at them. Then they smiled and said: “Yes, I want to marry you.” 

Dawn and Willow stood up, placed the rings on their fingers and kissed their fiancees deeply.

The rest of family was quiet and absorbing the information they just received.  
When the kiss was over, friends and family congratulated the two couples.

“I want to make an announcement too.” Wesley said loudly. Liam and he were standing in front of the group.

Liam embraced Wesley from behind, together they explained that with the help of magic, Wesley had gotten pregnant.

Micheala squealed and ran to her pregnant brother, together they sat down andbegan babbling about babies.

William walked towards the pregnant people. First he watched his mum and than he looked at his uncle. They saw his crunched up face, like he was thinking about something. “Uncle Wesley, where does your baby come out?” he asked. Rupert had heard the question and snatched his son away from his wife before she started to explain. Rupert didn’t think it was time for the younger boy to know everything. Micheala already told him, that when the boys turned 16, he had to explain the sexpart to them.

William felt himself lifted and started giggling. His dad set him down with Dawn and Cordy. “Watch him,” he told them.

Liam and Rupert looked at each other and realised their lovers were teaming up. They were already talking about baby names, what kind of furniture they were going to buy on earth and everything you can think of.

During the evening, Micheala’s sisters said their goodbyes, picked up their sleeping youngsters and went to their homes. William had fallen asleep too, right next to Connor. His best friend had tried to stay awake, but it didn’t work. Micheala had watched the boys, told Rupert and Liam to carry the boys home. 

When they arrived home, Alex wished his parents goodnight and kissed his brother on the cheek and went upstairs to his room. Micheala and Rupert carried William to his room. While Rupert undressed the sleeping boy, Micheala picked up the pajamas and put them on. William didn’t even stir, he just roled over and continued sleeping.

Micheala went to Alex’s room and knocked. “Alex, could I come in?” Micheala asked. She heard some rustling of clothes and then a shy yes was heard. 

Micheala walked in and saw he was experimenting with himself again. She was afraid Rupert would have to have his talk sooner. She didn’t let anything show on her face.

“Alex, what are you feelings about me having another baby?” she asked him.

“I don’t know.....glad that you’re happy.....I...I...think I like it!” Alex said, not really knowing what to say.

“Okay, maybe it’s too early for you to talk about this. But if you have any questions, you will let me know, won’t you?” She asked.

“Yes, mom I will,” he answered, giving her a goodnight kiss and closed his eyes waiting for her to leave the room.

 

The next morning Rupert woke up the boys and together they made breakfast. Rupert carried the tray and Alex a cup of coffee. William said he had to pick up a present for his mother and that he would join them soon.

Micheala woke up when two of her men walked in with breakfast. She smiled, asking where William was. They heard a crash downstairs. “I will see if he needs some help.” Alex said, walking down the stairs and opening the kitchendoor.

He saw glass all over the floor, but no brother. “William, where are you?” Alex asked, walking into the kitchen. He saw a foot and carefully walked around some chairs and saw his brother lying in a pool of blood. Alex screamed for his mum and dad.

Rupert ran downstairs at the scream of his son. He went into the kitchen, and with one look at his little boy, he mindsent an emergency message to his mother and sister-in-law. He gently picked up his injured boy and carried him to the couch where Micheala was already waiting for him. She turned white at the sight of her boy.

“Daddy, will William be alright?” Alex cried.

“I don’t know Alex. Let the women try to heal him okay?” Rupert was shaking, holding his oldest son. Ann and Geae had arrived within a few seconds when they heard the wounded cry from their family.

“Micheala, you have to lie him down on the couch,” Ann told her shaking daugter.

The three women gently laid their hands on William. The healing began, William was glowing blue, red and after fifteen minutes, finally green. They had to wait now until William opened his eyes to see if the healing had worked.

Alex went back to the kitchen and saw what William had wanted to do. Together with Connor they collected the roses and gently placed them into a new vase. Connor took the card and taped it to the vase. Rupert had cleaned the kitchen and together they gave the vase to Micheala. She took it from Alex and set it on the table.

After Micheala and Rupert spent two hours pacing and crying, William opened his eyes and saw his whole family sitting in the livingroom. Dawn and Cordy were here too, they were crying. He frowned.

“....Mummy?” he whispered. All of the sudden the whole family stood around the couch. Micheala pushed her way through to see her boy. 

“Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?” she asked softly.

“I....slipped and hit my....my...head.” William stuttered, on the verge of crying. “The roses, are they still intact?” he suddenly remembered why he slipped.

“Yes, sweetheart. You’re brother took care of it. My main concern is you,” Micheala said, craddling her son in her arms.

People were leaving the family alone; they were glad William had woken up.  
William suddenly started crying. “I can’t do anyhing right. I keep bumbling my way through everything. I am a screw up.” 

“No, no you’re not. At this age your balance is off, when you turn nine or ten you will find your balance again,” Micheala explained. “Your brother went through the same thing when he was your age,” she added.

“Really? What did Alex do?” William said, looking at Alex who was looking anywhere but at his brother.

 

It was time to go home, 10.00 pm and the family stood at the hall to say goodbye to the Sunnydale and the L.A. groups. Dawn, Cordy and William were surprised at the present they received from Micheala. It was the same device Willow and Alex had.

The girls smiled and teased William that they would contact him when he was in the bathroom or at school. They hugged and kissed and promised to come back soon.

The circle of powder was closed and they were gone. Alex and William already wished they could come back.


End file.
